


Love Potion, Unused

by LadyBrooke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Percy knows as soon as the potion is done he has made a horrible mistake.Thankfully it's not too late.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89
Collections: Spring Renewal 2020





	Love Potion, Unused

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the April 13th prompt, Harry Potter, Percy/Oliver, love potion.

"Percy?"

Percy takes a breath, dropping the vial back into his trunk. "Yes, Oliver?"

"I was going to go get food in Hogsmeade. Did you want to go with me?"

"I-" Percy took another breath. "I shouldn't. I need to tell you something."

Oliver's face is terribly distracting in that moment, Percy thinks, staring at him as if Percy was a plan for a Quidditch match. It's very intense and very distracting as Percy tries to gather his thoughts. "What, Perce?"

"I love you," Percy blurts out at that name, the name he does not allow anyone but Oliver to use without a fight. "And my mother, she tells all these stories, and I made a potion - I shouldn't have, I'm sorry."

"A love potion," Oliver says. Percy thinks he must looked startled, because Oliver laughs before he continues. "The twins told me all about your mum. As long as you didn't use it -"

"I did not." Percy shoves his shaking hands behind his back. "I knew as soon as it had finished brewing it was a mistake."

"See? Come to lunch, it can be our first date." Oliver is still smiling. 

Percy takes another breath. He knows he should continue to argue, but just this once he decides to let Oliver win. "Alright."

Anyone else, Percy knows, would say that wasn't a hard decision. Oliver just grabs his hand and pulls him along gently, because Oliver does know the weight resting in Percy's stomach at this. "I'll have you back in time for you to work on that essay for Flitwick."

"Professor Flitwick," Percy corrects automatically, ears burning as he realizes. "Thank you."

"Professor Flitwick," Oliver agrees, smiling still. 

This is something the love potion couldn't have given him, Percy realizes. Oliver likes him even after all of this. 


End file.
